Star Wars Paralels
by Electric Amish
Summary: Alternate Universe: Take an event in star wars and change it and watch how everythimg unfolds. Thats what I did R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

STAR

WARS

PARALELS 

Preface: What if the star wars you know and love all of the sudden changed. What if Anankin didn't turn to the darkside? What if Palpatine was killed? And what if Padme lived? Sit back and watch as one-thing changes and it effects the entire story starting with the scene where Anakin awaits in the council chambers.

Story-Ch.1: As Anakin sat in the council chambers he thought about Palpatine and his offer. _No I can't go to the darkside. _He thought._ If worst comes to worst Obi-Wan even the rest of the council can help me._ Pacing around the chambers Anakin decided he as worrying too much. _I need to get some rest it's been a real hard day._ So slowly he sat back and drifted off to sleep.

As Mace Windu walked down the hall in the chancellors building he cleared his mind, letting the force flow through him. _This is really big. _He thought._ A sith master, Im glad I have got some other masters with me. _He had finally reached the door. He opened it and they all walked in.

"Good morning master Windu." He had the nerve to say.

" Chancellor by the order of the senate you are under arrest."

"Are you threatening me?"

"The senate is taking you in."

"I AM THE SENATE!"

"Not anymore."

"That's treason then."

And his lightsaber was out in a flash. Quickly he and the other masters had their lightsabers out. Palpatine jumped out struck down Kit Fisto. Then defending against the other lightsabers. Then he used the lightning at full blast and I was down.

"PALPATINE!"

"Hello Anakin."

"You have killed your last Jedi."

"Now Anakin remember our discussion?"

"Yes and I decline."

"Then you will die and Padme will suffer, HA HA HA!"

"NO!"

And Anakin was on him in a flash. Striking and slashing and boom he cut off his hand.

"You killed Jedi, you started this war, but worse of all YOU THREATENED PADME!"

And with one quick slice Palpatine's head was on the floor.

He checked through the force and one Jedi died by a lightsaber and 3 more died of the shock after an hour Mace Windu the one who survived stood up exhausted.

"Anakin what happened, I thought I told you to stay at the temple."

"I'm sorry master I just had to make sure things gotten taken care of."

"Ok well the Jedi are now going to take full control of the senate, we shall finally end this war."

"Where is Obi-Wan master Windu."

"He is tracking down and capturing General Grievous"

…………Next Chapter: Obi-Wan on the search for Grievous.


	2. The Search for Grievous

CHAPTER 2 THE SEARCH FOR GRIEVOUS 

As Obi-Wan touched down on the landing pad he thought to himself, _how in the name of the force am I going to do this. _As he got out of the Jedi star fighter, some strange looking aliens greeted him.

"What is the meaning of this." He said

"I am sorry but the war has lead us here."

"There is no war here, it only comes if you brought it."

"Um….look I ju-"

"They are holding us hostage, they are watching us as we speak" he whispered

"They are up there" he pointed up ward.

"Ok I will need transportation, any warriors you have you might want to get ready."

"Um….ok right away."

"R-4 fly the ship and tell commander Cody to get ready."

As Obi-Wan watched the ship leave he was directed to a feathery scaly beast called a taractile.

"This will get you there the fastest."

"Ok, thank you."

As General Grievous was done talking t his master, one of his guards approached him.

"Sir, our intelligence has revealed that the Republic army is here."

"Good work, we will have to do a surprise attack on them, order the troops to-"

"Well, Hello there."

"HA HA HA, General Kenobi, so good of you to join us."

"I'm glad you agree."

"Kill the Jedi!"

And then in a flash Clones came down from nowhere and started attacking.

"Your move Grievous."

"Fool I've been trained in your Jedi arts by count Dooku."

And then Obi-Wan did his retarded pointing thing that was ripped off the matrix.

And there was a great battle, Grievous using his four lightsaber slashing attack just like his action figure. Then like the cowardly fag he is he got into his wheel-e-mobile and drove off. So Obi-Wan got on to his mount and chased him. Then Obi-Wan Jumped off his mount and landed on the wheel-e-mobile and started raping it. Then they both dramatically leaped off on a platform and the wheel-e-mobile flew off the edge.

Now this where the good part of my story takes off.

During the fall Obi-Wan's lightsaber fell off onto the platform(instead of off his taractile when he was chasing Grievous.) Then he and Grievous went into hand-to-hand combat, and Obi-Wan bent open his chest and was then swatted over the edge but he quickly grabbed on and held for his life. Looking for some way off he saw a gun and reached for it. But then there was a long pain in his arms and he started falling. That bastard cut off his arms with his own lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan!" commander Cody shouted as he watched his friend fall.

"Attack!" he shouted again.

And a shit load of laser fire erupted on to Grievous.

As Obi-Wan fell he quickly sent a distress call. _Anakin, Anakin help me, help me._

Anakin awoke from his meditation with a disturbing pain.

"Obi-Wan is in trouble."

And he quickly got up and dashed to Yoda.

"Master, master Obi-Wan is in trouble."

"Are you sure young Skywalker."

"Positive"

"Then find him, we will go."

**Coming up next: Ch.3 The Apprentice or the Master.**

Authors Note------------------------------------------

Thank you Tim Fortune and Swordsman 21 for your nice reviews.

I'm sorry for the long time in between my updates ill try to update quicker now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Master or the Apprentice**

So when we left off Obi-wan was fighting general grievous and lost. Anakin is on his way with yoda and master windu to find him.

As commander Cody ran with his troops in the direction Obi-wan went he quickly stopped mesmerized by what he was seeing. Then he was hanging off the edge and……Grievous killed him!

"NO!" he yelled, and grievous turned around and ran towards him.

"Open fire!" he shouted and a rain of lasers hit grievous and completely destroyed him. Cody went over and picked up his friends lightsaber. He walked off putting the lightsaber in his travel pack.

"Master I sense him down there" Anakin pointed as they landed the gun ship by a large pond at the base of a mountain.

"There he is floating up in the water" shouted Mace.

"Ahhh, dead he is not" yoda said calmly

"Meditative state he is in"

"Quick get him on the ship" Anakin shouted.

----------------------Hours later---------------------------

"Anakin we have repaired his arms, and he should wake up in a few more hours.

"Yes but important mission we have for you"

"Travel to the Mustafa system you must, capture separatist delegates and bring them here."

"Yes master I will not fail you."

"Good luck Anakin and may the force be with you"

"You too masters."

**NEXT UP: CHAPTER 4: Clone Surprise**

**-----------------------Authors Note----------------------------------------**

Tim Fortune: Thanks for your review again sorry I have not been updating much.

Swordsman21: Thank you for your LATE review LOL oh well.

Sorry I have not been updating very often everyone but I have been busy this summer you know with sleeping and everything.


End file.
